The Cancer Therapeutics Program consists of a collaborative network of basic science and clinical investigators spanning the range of experimental and developmental therapeutics. The three themes of the Program are 1) identification of new therapeutic targets and drug discovery; 2) drug development; and 3) clinical investigators and correlative studies performed on patient tissues. In theme 1, diverse techniques are being used in target-identification and drug discovery, genomics, proteomics, combinatorial chemistry, combinatorial biosynthesis, structural biology, computational chemistry, medicinal chemistry, high-throughput assays, and enzyme kinetics. In theme 2, specific drug development projects in various stages of development, include: monoclonal antibody-targeting therapy, peptide-targeting therapy, neutron capture therapy, and development of protein kinase inhibitors, Na+/H+ exchange inhibitors, and radiosensitizers. Clinical investigations and molecular correlate studies in theme 3 involve studies from National Cooperative Groups, NCI Phase I/II Consortium, our institution and industry. The fundamental linkage of drug discovery, drug development, and clinical investigation defines the overall goals of the Program and provides the basis for extensive intra- and inter- programmatic collaborations. Programmatic Goals are 1) to enhance and facilitate programmatic interaction and collaboration between basic scientists and clinical investigators in cancer therapeutics, 2) to promote discovery, development, and application of novel therapeutic approaches, and 3) to develop translational and laboratory-based clinical investigations of new therapeutic agents or approaches.